You Will Contain It
by Mush.Room.Chic.ken
Summary: Ulquiorra doesn't believe he contains a heart but Etsuko is sent to make that change. Little did he know that once someone is gone your heart will ache no matter if you believe you have one or not.
1. Chapter 1

A teenage looking girl sat upon the desert inside Los Noches looking at the never ending sky. She had short white shorts and a white tank top with a few specks of black and splotches of blood from her earlier battle on. Her eyes were once full of joy and excitement but that changed when she realized that she was fighting for the wrong side. They changed to a painful sad look that would make most want to cry. They were a bright blue but now they were quite dull.

She had short bobbed cut hair that was pure white. Her hollow hole was on her left hand underneath the black gloves she picked up from the human world. On her right wrist her name was tattooed. She was born with it there but still did not understand why. On her wrist it said Etsuko Mori.

Standing up Etsuko brushed off her clothes before turning to the giant building a little ways away. There was a meeting that was going to start in a little bit and her master would be angry if she was late. Her master was Espada number four Ulquiorra Cifer. He may seem emotionless all the time but he would kill anyone if they irritated him, didn't do what they were told or was just lesser of him.

Etsuko sprinted to the building and raced through the halls towards the source of Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure. She had almost reached Ulquiorra and she felt her body start to fall. In an instant she tried to regain her balance only to realize her legs weren't moving and had become gelatin like. Her arms soon followed and she saw the ground getting closer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her master and Grimmjow watching her fall. Both wore confused expressions and just stood and watched her fall.

She hit the ground with a thud and then she tried to get up. Her arms wouldn't respond and neither would her legs. Two pairs of feet stepped into her line of vision. She looked up and saw the two from earlier. "Get up trash."

It was a cold tone that he always spoke to her in. she struggled and finally made it to her feet shaking. The two started walking towards the room a few feet away and she struggled to keep up. '_What is wrong with my body?'_ she thought. She entered the room and went to stand behind Ulquiorra silently.

Half way through the meeting she felt her body shaking uncontrollably and knew that she probably wouldn't make it through the meeting without causing a scene. "Etsuko, please come here."

His voice scared her and she felt so small as everyone turned towards her. Etsuko nodded and walked towards Aizen. She struggled to move one foot in front of the other and it took quite a long time for her to make it there.

"Hm, it seems something is wrong with you today. Do you want to know what it is Etsuko?" she heard the evilness inside his tone and wanted to say no but for her master she said yes.

"It seems your body is fighting itself on what to do. Your heart tells you this is wrong yet your mind won't disobey your master. The reason your mind is fighting is because you are connected to Ulquiorra." Gasps filled the air and many confused glances faced Aizen. Ulquiorra just looked at him and nodded. "An emotional bond connects you two and it was a decision I stand by. Making you obey him forever was the choice that made this possible. You are a key to this operation and by key I mean trap."

Aizen grinned and looked at the rest of the people in the room. "She is going to be sent out to be a spy for us in the town below. And what better way then to make her be able to tell Ulquiorra what she finds by her thoughts and since she is connected everything is heard by him. But the best part is, is that she wants to be on their side but cannot because Ulquiorra holds her sanity. If the connection between them is broken Ulquiorra won't be harmed but Etsuko darling will lose her mind and probably die."

For the first time Etsuko spoke directly towards Aizen with hatred in her voice. "You bastard!"

It was silent inside the room until Etsuko screamed. Aizen smiled and looked at Ulquiorra. "As you may have just realized is that Ulquiorra can put pressure on the bond and make you feel pain at any moment. So I would be obedient. I guess you can lift the pressure from earlier now."

All at once Etsuko felt the pressure and fatigue from her body vanish. She collapsed straight to the ground and was rendered unconscious.

"Hm, I guess it was too much for her body to handle. Ulquiorra take your room and give her the details when she rises." Aizen ordered. "Dismissed."

Everyone exited the room; Ulquiorra was the last to leave but stopped when he heard a voice. "Don't let her go. It will rip your heart open." he responded to the voice quietly, "I don't contain a heart. She is going."

Little did he know, that Etsuko let tears slip down her face in pain from what she heard. Ulquiorra placed her on the bed and wiped the few tears she shed off her face and looked at the liquid in question. He wiped it on his pants and looked down at the girl. Even though he was emotionless he felt a connection with her and when she fell to the ground he had a surge of pain go through his chest. He doesn't know what it was but he intended to find out.

Thanks for reading!

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback **Little did he know that Etsuko let tears slip down her face in pain from what she heard. Ulquiorra placed her on the bed and wiped the few tears she shed off her face and looked at the liquid in question. He wiped it on his pants and looked down at the girl. Even though he was emotionless he felt a connection with her and when she fell to the ground he had a surge of pain go through his chest. He doesn't know what it was but he intended to find out. **End Flashback**

It had been a few hours since Ulquiorra left the room and Etsuko finally woke up. She remembered what he had said but wasn't going to let it hurt her. Etsuko didn't want to be dependent on someone else but with this connection it was impossible. If he could end her life anytime he wanted she had better behave. Even though she knew that this connection was deep she was determined to break it and be free.

The only thing bothering her was that she felt an attraction to Ulquiorra that could be love, since she has never felt this emotion before she didn't know. Etsuko had to figure out how to break the connection soon though because she didn't want to hurt anyone on the other side or they wouldn't trust her ever.

"Trash, let's go. It is time for you to leave. Get whatever you might need and meet me in five minutes. No later." His tone was cold and couldn't be mistaken. Ulquiorra never showed emotion but Etsuko knew he had emotions and she planned to break it. The way for her to be free was for her to break his façade.

She collected her clothes she was to wear to "fit in" and her other necessities before walking back to meet her master. She kept her head down when she arrived and followed him silently to the exit of the building. As they were nearing the exit Ulquiorra turned to her and looked at her sternly. "You will do as I say and I can check on you anytime I wish. Any dishonesty or disloyalty you will be punished severely, understood?" Etsuko nodded her head and was about to resume walking when he stopped her.

Ulquiorra opened the portal right there and then stepped in her way. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers softly. A jolt went through Etsuko's body and warmth filled her stomach cavity. She pressed her lips more firmly to his and he responded the same way. Ulquiorra reached his hand around and grabbed the back of her head softly and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth for a few seconds before he pulled away with one last peck on her lips.

They both stood there motionless while their hearts and breaths raced. It was a moment Etsuko would happen again when he broke the moment's fragility. "Hm, that book has a lot of information that helps. Trash you may leave now." His tone was his usual icy self and it scared her how fast he could change moods.

She nodded and went into the portal to the town where Ichigo Kurosaki lived silently cursing herself. Instead of making him loose his emotionless mask she now is in love with an emotionless man.

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

Etsuko hit the ground hard and fell on her side. She never was good at her landings. Turning her head to look around, Etsuko spotted a playground with a swing. How she longed for her memories as a child which had been swept under the rug by Aizen. She wanted to see if she sat upon this swing if her memories would come rushing back but she restrained herself. Ulquiorra was probably listening to her thoughts or watching her so she turned to the street name.

Pulling out a sheet of paper from her backpack, Etsuko read the directions and followed them. She ended up in an apartment complex in the neighborhood of Orihime Inoue. It was part of Aizen's plan so capturing her would be simple. She was to befriend Orihime first then move on to the others. From research, Aizen figured she was the fastest person to make friends.

She took hold of the envelope and searched for the key and held it up when she found it. Walking to her door she slid the key into the door handle and heard the clicks before the door opened. At first glance she couldn't believe her eyes but then it made sense. The apartment was huge for only one person but she would have her Father visit every so often and her Mother was dead. Who may you ask was her Father? Non-other than the notorious Grimmjow. He would be wearing a gigai which would suppress all his spiritual pressure and he would look totally different and older.

She walked into the house and found the bedroom first thing. Changing into her clothes for this world she thought about finding out who this Orihime was. Apparently Aizen knew her better and printed off a picture of her for Etsuko. Etsuko would admit it, Orihime was beautiful. She read the personality traits she had and Etsuko was to use it to her advantage but didn't even glance at it.

If she was going to try and be free she would need to gain trust the old fashion way. Etsuko was about to walk into the kitchen when she fell to her knees gasping for air. At first she thought it was Ulquiorra punishing her for wanting to be free but it slowly lessened. Running out of her house she saw an orange haired boy talking with Orihime. A few other people were there but they were unimportant.

She watched Orihime converse with them before they turned and looked at her. Etsuko squeaked and walked back inside blushing from being caught. Closing the door she rested against it with her eyes closed before jolting awake when a voice entered her brain.

"_**Trash, have you found anything at all?"**_ the voice was of Ulquiorra and it scared her. Not knowing what to do she stayed silent. **"**_**Answer me now. Either think it or say it and I will hear it."**_

Etsuko spoke, "I have not talked to this girl but I saw her and a group of people outside what I presume to be her apartment. It is night here so it would be inappropriate to visit now. I will speak to her tomorrow at this so called "high school"."

There was a silence at the other end of her so called conversation for a few moments before he answered. _**"Good. You may speak to me anytime you have something. If you don't contact me every day I will contact you and if you don't answer I will come find you personally, Trash."**_ He stopped talking and she felt the connection break.

'_So that's what it feels like to be connected, at least I know when to be careful of what I say.'_ Etsuko sighed and went into her bedroom. One bed was inside of it along with a desk and closet. Lying down on her bed she closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()

Ulquiorra stood in his bedroom after he stopped conversing with Etsuko looking at his reflection. He never understood the point of appearance before but Etsuko made him second guess himself. After tat kiss they shared, though he would never admit it, he was breathless and wanted more. She mad his chest hard and painful when she was hurt and when she looked at him.

Her eyes were the best part of her and when he kissed her for a moment after they turned bright blue instead of that awful dull blue. They even twinkled, it confused him. Did he make them do that or is she becoming herself again?

Ulquiorra lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when her image flashed through his head. Cursing he sat up. He was never going to get any sleep with her bothering him.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback **Her eyes were the best part of her and when he kissed her for a moment after they turned bright blue instead of that awful dull blue. They even twinkled, it confused him. Did he make them do that or is she becoming herself again?

Ulquiorra lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when her image flashed through his head. Cursing he sat up. He was never going to get any sleep with her bothering him. **End Flashback**

Etsuko woke up hearing birds singing; at least she thought they were birds. She had read about them in a book during boredom and they seemed quite beautiful. Standing up she dressed in the school uniform they had provided for her. It showed a lot of skin but Etsuko didn't mind. In a mission you have to deal with anything and if Ulquiorra heard her complaining she could be punished.

She grabbed her bag and opened her door heading out to this 'high school'. After she had locked the door she turned around and nearly fell over. Orihime, the girl she was to best friend, was standing right in front of her smiling brightly. "Er, hello."

"Hello, my there hasn't been a lot of new people living here but I'm happy you moved here! Now I can have someone to talk to around my age. How old are you?" Etsuko was confused and sunk her head to the side. Usually when people greeted each other they asked for names first.

"I'm 17, and yourself?"

"I'm 16, oh I almost forgot, what's your name?" she asked bubbly.

"Etsuko Mori. What is yours?"

"Orihime," she was cut off by a neighbor telling her to have a nice day.

She seemed to forget about finishing and started talking about a new topic. Etsuko nodded and tried to keep up but felt the connection between her master and herself connect. _**"Trash, have you learned anything from her?"**_

"_No Ulquiorra-sama. If you wish to listen to her babble it might help but nothing has come from her yet."_

"_**Keep listening to her. I expect information soon. If not punishments will come."**_

The connection broke and she saw a hand wave in front of her. "Etsuko?"

"Sorry, Orihime, I kind of spaced out. What were you saying?"

"I was introducing you to my friends," she beamed.

I then realized that we were inside the school with a group of people around us. Startled about how I lost concentration so easy I blushed and felt Ulquiorra return to my mind.

"Well, this is Ichigo," she said pointing to an orange haired boy. "That's Chad," she pointed to a very tall man. "That's Ishida," she pointed to a boy with glasses. "And this is Rukia," she hugged a short girl.

Etsuko nodded and stared at them all analyzing each of them. _**"They are all trash."**_ Ulquiorra's voice broke through her thoughts startling her. "_Ulquiorra-sama, do you need something?" _He didn't give an answer though.

"Etsuko?" she snapped out of her thoughts and smiled sheepishly, "You spaced out again! Anyways guys this is Etsuko!" Orihime hugged her and Etsuko was getting annoyed from this girl.

School was very boring and Etsuko didn't pay attention. She never knew any of these things but she was preoccupied with Ulquiorra. He was a mystery to her and she wanted to figure him out so she could break him.

She walked home alone since Orihime had other matters to attend to and when she opened her door she was met by Grimmjow in his gigai. "Did you learn anything yet? I really don't want to come back again."

Etsuko shook her head and sat down on her bed. "Grimmjow-sama, they won't tell me anything just yet. The others have to trust me before Orihime will tell me anything."

He groaned, "Well I will return later. Oh, and one more thing. Ulquiorra will want more than that tonight so I would prepare for some pain."

She nodded and groaned watching him disappear out the door. Etsuko stood up and stripped of her clothing before turning on the shower and stepping in. her life was hard and she knew it was only going to get worse but she wouldn't complain, he might hear. She stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror at her reflection. She looked almost identical to her old self except the hole and mask. Just as she was about to leave the bathroom she felt Ulquiorra enter her thoughts. _**"So you have yet to learn anything, Trash. I should just break the bond but I won't because Aizen-sama said not to. But you will still receive a punishment," **_he stopped talking for a moment and Etsuko waited for pain but didn't receive it.

"_Ulquiorra-sama?"_ that was when she felt it. It was a lust feeling and she didn't understand until she looked up. Ulquiorra saw anything around her when connected and he no doubt saw he nakedness. She flung a towel around herself before asking if he was there.

"_**Trash, you need to be covered better."**_

She then felt the pain and she fell to the ground and screamed silently. Her mind felt like it was going to snap and nothing she did stopped the pain. Right before she passed out from the pain it disappeared. _**"Let this be a warning, Trash. You will find more out tomorrow or worse will come."**_

His presence disappeared and she stayed on the floor silently crying tears. How could she fall in love with the man who causes her pain?

* * *

Ulquiorra lay on his bed still not able to sleep. Her face haunted him like a ghost and he was worried. If he couldn't rest it would weaken him and surly Aizen-sama would notice. He sat up and walked towards the wall in his room. He opened up a portal and masked his spiritual pressure before stepping out and flash stepping towards Etsuko.

If he couldn't sleep he would go to the source to solve the problem. He walked into her apartment and spotted her lying on the floor sleeping. She still had tears on her face and he felt a surge of pain go through him. He went over to her and lifted her up. Ulquiorra carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it before tripping of his clothing and laying next to her.

He was certain he would wake before her and would leave so she would never notice. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and he wasn't haunted by her face. He slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Etsuko felt two arms lift her in the air and set her down on the bed. She knew who it was but didn't make any motion to alert him she was awake. She heard him undress and felt him slip into the bed next to her. his breath deepened and she knew he was asleep. She was almost asleep when she felt arms grasp her and pull her close to him.

She struggled but soon gave up. His grip was strong and there was no use in struggling. Etsuko sighed and let her mind shut off but stiffened when she heard him mumble, "I love you Etsuko."


End file.
